


Your Love is All I Need

by emmawicked



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, crêpes!!!, just a little bit though, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: Meg and Erik have an early morning breakfast





	

It was early in the morning when Meg woke to a full heart and empty bed. For a moment, her heart stutters in her chest, flash-backing to his disappearance far beneath the opera house down through the tunnels. But her worry vanishes when she hears him singing in the kitchen. She cocoons herself in the goose feather duvet on their bed and waddles through the hallway to the kitchen. 

When she arrives, she smiles at the sight. Erik is humming along to a song from _Carmen_ while he flips a crêpe into the air. Ayesha is trying to stick her head in the bowl of strawberries next to him, but Erik gently pushes her away. 

“Those aren’t for you,” he scolds her, no bite in his words, “Your food is over there.” Meg couldn’t see Ayesha, but she could imagine her wide, unblinking eyes looking back up at Erik reproachfully. Eventually, Ayesha sashays over to her food bowl and Erik resumes making breakfast crêpes. 

“Are you going to continue standing there or do you want to help?” Erik questions, still keeping his back to her. Meg grins. 

“I don’t know,” she says with a faux-casualness, “I was enjoying the view.” 

“Well, you can stay there,” Erik says, flipping the crêpes onto a single plate, “But then you won’t get breakfast.” He hands the plate to her with a wink. Meg takes it with a smile and starts filling them with fruit and chocolate. The two of them work in synchronization, Meg filling and Erik cooking. Soon enough, there was a plate full enough to feed the two of them all day. 

“Erik, I think that’s enough!” Meg laughs as her husband starts yet _another_ batch. 

Erik scoffs. “No such thing as too many crêpes,” he says. Meg rolls her eyes at her husband’s enormous sweet tooth and pulls him away from the stove to kiss him gently. Erik’s golden eyes look down at her with a warmth aglow in them. 

“Come on,” she says, “Let’s eat breakfast.” 

“Alright, alright,” Erik sighs, “Just let me finish this one first.” Meg acquiesces and gathers napkins and silverware to set the table. Meg sits down at her spot across the window and Erik soon joins her, discarding his apron on the windowsill. Ayesha sits in the corner, her unblinking eyes watching them.

“It’s a little early for breakfast, don’t you think?” Meg teases, biting into a crêpe and feeling the liquid chocolate leak out. Erik stays silent and her smile fades slightly. “Couldn’t sleep?” _Again_? she adds mentally. 

“No,” Erik answers, “Too many things to do, too little time. Certainly not enough time for something as boring as sleeping.” 

Meg knew he was lying, that the real reason he didn’t want to join her at night anymore was because of nightmares. The nightmares that woke her in the middle of the night with his screams filling the air, the sound dying quickly when he woke up, like an imprint in the air. Nightmares that made him stay up for days until his body eventually gave out. Meg had to bite her tongue to stop herself from responding. Some days she just wants to whack some sense into Erik. Or kiss some sense into him. Either one worked for her, though the latter happened a lot more often. 

Instead of accusing him, Meg overlooks it. That was a conversation for another day. 

“Is Nadir still coming for tea today?” Meg asks, changing the topic to something more pleasant. Meg observes Erik surreptitiously and smiles slightly when he seems to relax. 

“Yes,” he answers, “He always says he doesn’t enjoy our weekly chats, but I know better.”

“Is he still under the mistaken delusion that I am some poor waif you kidnapped to be your wife?” Meg asks, arching an eyebrow. 

Erik laughs. “I’m fairly certain he gave up that notion when he was best man at our wedding,” he answers. 

“Well, it was about time.” 

Meg and Erik finish their breakfast in a contented silence and Erik starts to clear their plates. 

“You made breakfast!” Meg protests, “Cleaning up is the very least I could do.” 

“Well, the very least you could do is nothing so that hardly makes sense,” Erik snarks. 

Meg rolls her eyes before taking the plate from Erik and cleaning it in the sink herself. “Here,” she says, handing it to him, “You dry.” Erik takes it and looks at her a loving look. 

“I love you,” Erik says. Meg’s hands still while cleaning to look at him. His eyes are full of a gentle warmth that made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered to him. _Which is good_ , Meg thinks, _Because I would let the world burn if only to keep him safe_.

“I love you too, Erik,” Meg says, “With all my heart.” Erik’s face brightens, as if he hasn’t heard this all too many times before. Soft words spoken in the morning, or in quick goodbye kisses, or broken cries. 

Erik drops his plate on the counter to take her in his arms and kiss her. “What would I do without you, Meg Giry?” He asks, looking into her dark-brown eyes. 

Meg smiles gently before kissing him again. “Luckily, my love,” she says, “You’ll never have to know.”


End file.
